C1.1.1. Introduction: The CRSR is a Core component of the NSBCC, the NCI UCLA-ICMIC, UCLA Institute for Molecular Medicine (IMED) and Crump Institute for Molecular Imaging. The prime objective of the CRSR is to provide positron emitting radioisotopes and radiolabeled PET probes and biomarkers for investigators in NSBCC, ICMIC, IMED and the Crump Institute. The core is directed by Dr. Satyamuthy. The CRSR was established in 1971 by the Department of Energy as a part of IMED. It currently houses two RDS -112 negative ion cyclotron (CTI, Knoxville, TN) systems that are supported with a wide array of target systems, semiautomated and automated systems producing various radiolabeled precursors for synthesizing molecular probes and biomarkers, and for producing final labeled products as discussed below in detail. The CRSR has more than enough capacity to meet the needs of NSBCC. It has been both scientifically profitable and personally rewarding for the CRSR staff to expand our interactions with the physical and biological sciences community at UCLA. With the NSBCC program, that extension will now include Caltech and ISB researchers. In fact, for some of the NSBCC Projects preliminary results were obtained through joint Caltech/UCLA collaborations. Approximately 10% of our radiosynthesis work over the initial NSBCC funding period will be NSCBB-related, with about 50% of the rest of the work supported by various other NCI supported research and educational programs as discussed in the proposal. In reality, the DoE support supplements, to some extent, programs that are under the aegis of the NSBCC.